The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular, to an electrical connector which connects a first connection object and a second connection object each having a predetermined wiring pattern.
In this kind of electrical connector, in general, electrical connection of the first connection object and the second connection object is performed through a plurality of contacts formed and arranged in a connector housing.
For example, JP2013-62098A discloses a connector which, as shown in FIG. 34, has a plurality of contacts 2 fixed in a connector housing 1 and connects connection objects, such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a flexible flat cable (FFC).
Each of the contacts 2 has press-fitting protrusions 3 and 4 and is press-fitted and fixed in the connector housing 1, a contact point portion 5 is formed at the tip of the contact 2, and a mounting portion 7 which is mounted and fixed onto the wiring pattern of a substrate 6 by soldering is formed at the rear end of the contact 2. A connection object insertion portion 8 is formed in the connector housing 1, and the end portion of a connection object is inserted into the connection object insertion portion 8, whereby the wiring pattern disposed on the lower surface of the connection object comes into contact with the contact point portion 5 of the contact 2 and is electrically connected to the wiring pattern of the substrate 6 through the mounting portion 7 of the contact 2.
However, if external force or the like is applied to the substrate 6 on which the connector is mounted and deformation occurs in the substrate 6, since each of the plurality of contacts 2 is press-fitted and fixed in the connector housing 1 through the press-fitting protrusions 3 and 4, stress due to the deformation of the substrate 6 is concentrated on the mounting portion 7 soldered to the wiring pattern of the substrate 6. As a result, the mounting portion 7 of the contact 2 is likely to be damaged.
In particular, recently, with miniaturization and densification of electronic apparatuses, reduction in external dimension has been required for a connector, and thus, a small and thin contact has been used as the contact 2. For this reason, when deformation, such as warping, strain, or bending, occurs in the substrate 6, there is a problem in that the mounting portion 7 of the contact 2 is likely to be damaged.